This invention relates to methods of forming conductive contacts.
In semiconductor wafer fabrication, conductive contacts are typically made between different device components and conductive lines. One particular aspect of one form of semiconductor processing, and problems associated therewith, is described with reference to FIGS. 1-3. FIG. 1 depicts a semiconductor wafer fragment 10 comprised of a bulk monocrystalline silicon substrate 12 having a trench isolation region 14 formed therein. Isolation region 14 typically comprises a silicon dioxide comprising material. In the context of this document, the term xe2x80x9clayerxe2x80x9d refers to both the singular and plural. Further, in the context of this document, the term xe2x80x9csemiconductive substratexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csemiconductor substratexe2x80x9d is defined to mean any construction comprising semiconductive material, including, but not limited to, bulk semiconductive materials such as a semiconductive wafer (either alone or in assemblies comprising other materials thereon), and semiconductive material layers (either alone or in assemblies comprising other material). The term xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d refers to any supporting structure, including, but not limited to, the semiconductive substrates described above.
Wafer fragment 10 comprises a field effect transistor gate structure 16 having source/drain regions 17 and 18 formed within substrate 12. Transistor gate structure 16 comprises a gate dielectric layer 20, an overlying conductively doped polysilicon layer 22, an overlying conductive silicide region 23 and an overlying insulative cap 24. Exemplary materials for gate dielectric layer 20 includes silicon dioxide, for silicide layer 23 tungsten silicide, and for insulative cap 24 silicon nitride. Anisotropically etched sidewall spacers 25 are formed laterally about sidewalls of transistor gate structure 16.
An etch stop layer 26 is formed over transistor gate structure 16 and substrate 12/14. Exemplary typical materials include undoped silicon dioxide, silicon nitride or a silicon oxynitride. The typical thickness of the etch stop layer 26 is 300 xc3x85, with a preferred range of thickness being from 150 xc3x85 to 1000 xc3x85. A planarized insulative dielectric layer 28, for example borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG), is provided over etch stop layer 26.
Referring to FIG. 2, a contact opening 30 has been etched through insulative dielectric layer 28 to substrate 12. Such would typically be conducted by photolithographic processing providing a layer of photoresist and a mask opening therethrough which provides the exposed area of material 28 for the etch. The illustrated etch is typically referred to as a self-aligned-contact etch as the materials of circuitry construction and the etch chemistry is intended to be largely selective to etch material 28 without necessarily etching transistor gate structure 16 and etch stop layer 26 thereover. The illustrated prior art processing would typically etch material 28 in a manner which is intended to be highly selective to stop at etch stop layer 26, and etch stop layer 26 would thereafter be etched to provide exposure to source/drain region 18. Tungsten suicide typically etches faster than silicon.
Although intended to be highly selective and self-aligning, in certain instances the exposed spacer 25 and perhaps some of the insulative cap 24 might be etched as shown to provide some exposure of conductive silicide region 23. Referring to FIG. 3, this is highly undesirable as contact opening 30 is typically ultimately plugged with a conductive material 32 which undesirably creates a fatal short to the conductive silicide of the gate structure.
The invention was principally motivated in overcoming the above-identified problem. However the invention is in no way so limited, and is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded and appropriately interpreted in accordance with the Doctrine of Equivalents.
Methods of forming conductive contacts are described. According to one implementation, the method includes forming a transistor gate structure over a substrate. The gate structure includes a conductive silicide covered by insulative material. A dielectric layer is formed over the substrate and the gate structure. A contact opening is etched into the dielectric layer adjacent the gate structure. After the etching, the substrate is exposed to oxidizing conditions effective to oxidize any conductive suicide within the contact opening which was exposed during the contact opening etch. After the oxidizing, conductive material is formed within the contact opening.
According to one implementation, the method includes forming a transistor gate structure over a substrate. The gate structure includes a conductive suicide covered by insulative material. A dielectric layer is formed over the substrate and the gate structure. A contact opening is then etched into the dielectric layer adjacent the gate structure. After the etching, it is determined whether conductive silicide of the gate structure was exposed during the etching. If it is determined that conductive silicide of the gate structure was exposed during the etching, the exposed silicide within the contact opening is oxidized effective to form an insulative isolation mass within the contact opening on the conductive silicide. After the oxidizing, conductive material is formed within the contact opening and on the insulative isolation mass. If it is determined that conductive silicide of the gate structure was not exposed during said etching, conductive material is formed within the contact opening without conducting said oxidizing.